


Absolutely Not...

by FeaRauko, moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Somehow, crack that became plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/pseuds/FeaRauko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: So…@moderatelypanickedbiromantic and I got to talking about the Meg/Gabriel dynamic and were imagining them in a college setting (she was working on this college au). That conversation turned into a sort of crack riff-off that ended up developing a plot of it’s own as we went. With her blessing, I’m sharing our conversation and fun with you along with an ending drabble for it. Please, enjoy.~Rauko





	Absolutely Not...

m...

Hahaha, where her fellow student Gabe however will talk her damn ear off all day and he IS VERY ANNOYING but she secretly loves him

r...

He seems like a cinnamon roll but he's tricksy and sly and keeps her on her toes

And he's all giddy and talkative but will straight up slit your throat if it calls for it

m...

And pulling pranks every chance he gets meg “hates” it

r...

Of course she does. There is no way in hell she's actually soft for that ridiculous, over-the-top, loudmouthed, air-headed frikkin child

m...

of course not XD no way at all

She is cold, and callous, and made of iron. (and under all that a cinnamon roll)

r...

Gabe, on the other hand, is obnoxiously open about how big a turn on all that is for him...

Yelling from the other end of the hall about "OMG there goes the love of my life! I would willingly let he murder me!

r...

Meg: glares

Gabe: Omg, yes like that

m...

Meg: yelling cuz he’s annoying and over the top

Gabe: heart eyes

r...

Meg: Please, just go away

Gabe: Fine, but can I at least just stare from across the room?

m...

Meg: sitting peacefully somewhere doing her homework

Gabe: dramatically falling onto the table and all over her work My love, i missed you so much.

r...

Meg: walks into the quad.

Gabe: GASP guyyyyyyssss, look at her! Have you ever seen such beauty?! Her hair in the sunlight! The-

Meg: I will kill you

Gabe: The fire in her eyes!

m...

Gabe: She’s beauty, she’s grace

Meg: She’s gonna punch you in the face if you don’t stop

Gabe: :heart_eyes_cat:

r...

Gabe: walks up to Meg Hey, uh, you dropped this...

Meg: eyes her pillow that she obviously did not just drop and that he's burying his face into Did you...fucking break into my room and take that???

m...

Meg: coming back to school after the weekend

Gabe: The love of my life she RETURNS i almost DIED she was gone so long

r...

Meg: opens her school mailbox after coming back from Christmas break

3 letters for every day they were gone: fall out of box

Meg: walks off leaving them all over the floor

Also Meg: comes back that night to dig them out of the trash

r...

Meg: notices Gabe has been extra stressed in the weeks leading up to finals

Meg: starts leaving care packages outside his dorm room door

Gabe: has no idea who they're from

Meg: is both relieved and very frustrated by this fact

m...

Care packages: are like really glaringly obviously from meg after the first few cuz she WANTS him to know he still doesn’t get it

r...

Gabe: slowly starts backing off on his over-the-top outward affection towards Meg and he just seems so down

Meg: can't handle it

Meg: *sits next to Gabe in the library one day and tries to check on him

Gabe: Meg...I'm really not in the mood. Can you just...leave me alone today?

m...

Meg: thinks he is dying cuz like something is obviously WRONG

r...

(weeks pass and Meg is going nuts and finally confronts him)

***

***

Meg slumped into her desk, waiting for the rest of the class to filter into the room. She tried not to smile when she saw Gabriel walk in. As he passed behind her on the way to his seat, she waited for the inevitable...whatever he had in store for her today. It didn't come. He actually didn’t say anything at all. _Huh...weird._

***

Meg stood in the pizza line at the cafeteria, looking around as she waited. If this happened to be Gabe’s favorite line, that was purely coincidence. She just felt like pizza today okay? She saw Gabe walk through the doors and head to a line across the room...the vegetarian line? That was unlike him. Honestly, that guy hated anything healthy and Meg felt certain that she’s never seen him eat a damn geen thing since she’d known him. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf? Oh well. She found an open spot and waved at him as his eyes scanned the room, looking for a place to sit as well. He he spotted her and nodded with an odd smile, and then went to sit at another table with a couple of guys...Luc and Michael. She looked at him curiously, fairly certain that he didn’t even really like those guys. _Huh...weirder._

***

Meg sat in the library, working on a research paper that was due the next day and was a pretty decent percentage of the grade. Actually, she and Gabe had this class together. Also, Gabe usually worked on his papers here in the library to help his adhd ass focus. But if anyone asked, that had absolutely nothing to do with the reason she was working on this paper on a school computer in the library instead of her laptop in her room...that was a complete coincidence. She just liked a change of scenery sometimes was all. And if she had taken a lap around the library looking around and happened to notice he wasn't there when she arrived as she picked out a computer...that was inconsequential.

She glanced around the library...again. It was kind of strange that she hadn't seen him. _Wait..._there_ he was._ She spotted him sitting in the back corner of the library at one of the university computers with his head leaned against his hand, his mess of blonde hair in slightly more disarray than normal. She huffed. She was sitting in the front right next to the door. But he _HAD_ to have seen her when he got there right? Was he avoiding her lately?

***

She saw him sitting on a bench in the quad and walked up to him. Leaning against the bench, she put on her best smirk and waited for him to look up. He didn't. 

She sighed. "So, what's got you so serious lately, short stack?" 

He looked up and gave her a tired smile that didn’t reach his eyes. "I'm...not really in the mood today, Meg."

She stepped back and tilted her head. "I'm...sorry?"

He rolled his eyes and stood. "I'm gonna go to my room. See you later, Meg."

Okay...that was definitely weird.

***

She marched down the hall of the guys dorm to Gabe’s room. After that interaction in the quad, Meg had tried to give Gabe some space, but it had been weeks. WEEKS. And she hadn’t heard so much as a peep. He wouldn’t even look at her anymore. Something was wrong. Something was so _ very _ wrong. She didn’t know what it was. Maybe someone ran over his cat, put some sort of curse on him, he was dying...she put that last thought out of her head. Whatever it was, it was something that was making him avoid her; but now she was going to insist he talked.

She stood in front of his door, suddenly not quite sure what she was going to say. _ Ugh. _She shook herself out of the ridiculous bout of nerves and raised her hand to knock.

Gabe opened the door before she made contact. They stared at each other in surprise, his face almost forming a smile before falling. He looked like a kicked puppy. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like it at all. She put her hands on her hips.

“So, goldilocks, you gonna tell me what’s up with you lately?”

A mischievous mask covered his features. “You wanna know what’s ‘up’ right now, huh?” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Put up or shut up, short stuff.”

His face fell and a look of pain cross his features. He sighed and looked down. “Please, just go away...” he mumbled as he stepped back and tried to shut the door. 

She caught it. “What the fuck, Gabirel?! You’ve been avoiding me like crazy and something is _ obviously _ wrong with you.”

“Nope. I’m peachy.”

“Like _ hell _ you are. Talk to me.”

“No.”

She wanted to shove her way into his room, make him talk about whatever it was, try to fix it if she could, at least listen if she couldn’t...but truth be told, this wasn’t exactly her forte either. She stared at his face, all looking like someone had told him he could never have sugar again or some shit, and tried to figure out what to say. All that came out was “please…”

He laughed mirthlessly and spread his arms. “Why are you like this??” 

She scowled and tilted her head. “What?”

“You...you’ve made it so _ painfully _ obvious what you think of me.”

“Wha-”

“Oh, I’m annoying. I’m too loud. I’m too ‘sunny’ or whatever. I’m a child...”

“Gabe, I-”

“I talk too much. I embarrass you. I…”

“Fucking stop!” She shoved him into the room and slammed the door behind her. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot for a moment before looking up to face him. “You are _ definitely _ all those things,” she finally said.

He threw his hands in the air. “Then _ why _ are you here?”

“Because I _ like _ those things!”

He blinked at her. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“No...no, I think I had some fuzz in my ear or something.”

“Asshole.”

“Beautiful.”

“I…” She pinched her lips together and tried not to blush. 

“So what you’re trying to say is that you’re actually madly in love with me too.” He watched her, confident grin trying to hide the underlying insecurity. 

“Ugh.” She pulled him to her and placed as soft kiss on his lips...which he returned heatedly while picking her up by the thighs and slamming her into the wall. After a moment, their kisses slowed, became softer, and he gently returned her feet to the floor. 

He ran his fingers through her hair as he stared at her in unbridled adoration. “So is that a yes to being in love with me?”

She scowled at him. “Don’t push it.”

“Hmmm.” He leaned in for a kiss but stopped just short. “I think I need to hear you say it.”

“Fine.”

“That’s not saying it.”

“Look, I fucking adore your annoying ass. Are you happy?”

His face lit up into a huge grin and his chest swelled as he moved to close the gap between them. Only once she had been kissed completely breathless did he pull away, placing a hand on her face as he stared at her with a goofy grin. “Yes...like you wouldn’t believe.”

***

The next day, Meg was walking through the quad when she heard a voice call out. “Oh my god, there she goes! That’s my _girlfriend, _you guys!! Isn’t she perfect? Have you ever seen such grace? Such beauty? And she’s totally in love with _me_!”

Soon after, everyone outside was witness to the scene of a laughing Gabe running for his life, followed closely by an angry brunette chasing him down the hill screaming, "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

If he was a little too eager to get caught, he didn't say so.

If she ended up attacking that loud, obnoxious mouth of his with her own instead of her fists because they were a little too busy with in his hair...well, that just wasn't anyone's goddamn business.


End file.
